


Flicker in the Flame

by caughtinacrossfire



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Pyro, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinacrossfire/pseuds/caughtinacrossfire
Summary: Read to find out!





	Flicker in the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brushes and Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538952) by [ArtlessMaroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessMaroon/pseuds/ArtlessMaroon). 



     Running through a burning forest was easier said than done. But there you were, dodging the burning branches and hopping over trunks as if it were an obstacle course. You couldn't recall how you ended up there or why since the only thing on your mind at the moment was getting the fuck out of there  _ alive _ . 

     The walls of flames around you seemed to only grow taller, making you believe that you were running into the heart of this hellish forest fire. In the distance, however, through all the fire and heat waves, you saw light and greenery and... oh my God, was that an exit? You quickened your pace, adrenaline ran through your vein and you felt yourself smile. You were getting out of here, you were going to be okay, you were going to live!

     This excitement was short-lived, however, as the heat was finally taking its toll on your body. The more you ran the more exhausted you became. Your legs became weak, and all of a sudden what was slight dizziness had morphed into rapid spinning and seeing double, causing you to stumble in your now slower steps. In seconds, you were on the leafy ground as raspy coughs escaped your throat for your lungs had fallen victim to the smoke, leaving you practically breathless. You tried to push yourself up only to have your arms fail you, leaving you to dig your fingers into the dry dirt and drag yourself further. You were so close, you couldn't stop now, you had to live. You had to live.

     But you knew you weren't going to make it. Your legs felt numb and your arms held little power, your lungs felt as if they were burning from the inside; you were being cooked alive. You let out several cries, allowing your tears to flow down your reddened cheeks as your body shook from your raspy sobs. You turned yourself over onto your back and stared at the smoking sky, watching as the orange flames seemingly evaporated into swirling dark clouds. The sound of fire crackling deafened your whimpers. This was it. This was how you would die. You closed your eyes and could only smile.

     The world seemed to move in slow-motion, your double vision and intense dizziness not helping in the slightest. Soon you were going to be engulfed by the fire, you would become one nothing more than a lifeless charred body in mere minutes. You gulped dryly and could only chuckle at the morbid thought of death but alas, this was how you would leave this god-forsaken world.

     And suddenly, a blur of red passed over you. You furrowed your brows and let your head drop to the side where you saw boots? You squint in an attempt to focus on the figure and subconsciously let out a hoarse cry for help. It proved to be enough since the red figure stopped and seemed to look back in your direction. You were in disbelief as it approached you stood at your side, seemingly unfazed by the fire surrounding you two. 

     “Please...” was all that could escape your damaged throat. You managed to gather enough energy to weakly grasp at its ankle, signaling that you were very much alive and wanted to get the fuck out of there.

     It, however, continued to stare down at you, ignoring your plea. When it crouched down, you noticed it, or rather they wore a bright red rubber suit and a pure black gas mask. The menacing black lenses burned into your already burning body, even though little fear grew in you since death was practically breathing down your neck. You observed them as they observed you, taking note of the lettering on their mask and the several black straps wrapped around their red suit, some holding several grey containers. They soon stood up, maintaining their stare as they grabbed something from their back. It was soon revealed to be a red ax and that was at that moment where you knew, you weren’t going to die by the fire.

     You would die by a madman.

     You felt your heart accelerate as they slowly raised the ax in the air. Perhaps you were far from saving and killing you was the only solution? You tried to give them some excuse as to why, w _ hy _ they wouldn’t just pick you up and drag you out of this hell. But no amount of excuses would excuse the lack of sympathy in their action. You somewhat despised them for it, but at the same time grateful. Grateful for the sweet release of death soon to come upon you.

     You closed your eyes and breathed out, relaxing your body for one final time as the ax came whooshing down.

**_CRACK!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be out with the first chapter soon!
> 
> shoutout to my friends1DarkFlame7 (who is getting a Ao3 account soon!) and Tsarbucks for helping me with the story.


End file.
